


CS AU Week

by spacecleavage



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan AU Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Tumblr they had a CS AU Week and these are my contributions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

Sometimes she had to pretend that her son wasn’t sleeping down the road as she conducted her business (it’s probably not the business you think it is). She couldn’t think of him, or she would falter, which would cost him his life.

Other times, times when she wasn’t distracting a mark before she stole all his coin, she would wonder what her life could have been, their life could have been if Neal hadn’t left when he did. If men weren’t such scheming liars, but alas they were and would be forever more. Or she would think about how much she loved her son, how much she wished they didn’t have to pay off the debt collectors that had been after Neal.

Sadly this was one of the former times, her current mark was a pirate well in his cups, which was helping her endeavour in leaps and bounds. She had only wanted to take the little purse that was hanging off his belt but then one of the men who was with them mentioned he was a captain and her plan changed drastically.

Get him in his cups, take him back to his ship, knock him out, take as much as she could (perhaps enough to finally pay off the debt) and flee.

Of course she didn’t factor in that he was a pirate it took quite a bit to get him into his cups and she wanted him properly sloshed before they went back to his ship.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to get me drunk, which is usually my tactic,” his voice and accent thickened by the alcohol. And what a bewitching accent it was, not that Emma had the time to think about that kind of thing.

“What’s the matter, Captain? Can’t hold your rum?” she teased. She was running low on options on how to get him drunker, because she wasn’t quite sure he was there now but his statement sealed her path.

“No, not only can I hold it, but I can carry it right out the door. What do you say we set sail?” He stood shakily and she knew her time was now or never. “Come back with me for a night cap? Or should I find someone else?” Clearly she’d had too much to drink, because her eyes went straight to the hook that was pointing right at her.

She smirked up at him before she picked up her cloak started to head out the door. She waited for him to push past her and lead the way to his ship, instead she felt his hand placed lightly on her back, gently guiding her as he stepped closer to her and walked towards the docks. Every now and again one of them would stumble and the other would have to steady them before they fell.

After one particularly heavy stumble, she tried to sit, if only to catch her breath but before she could she was being swept into the arms of the pirate with him proclaiming something about rum barrels.

He took only a few more steps before turning and walking down the gang plank of a ship.

“Behold, the Rolly Joger!” his loud voice echoed around the empty docks. There was only one other person on the ship, a man in a red cap. A red cap that was familiar enough to give her pause. Smee.

“Captain-” he began.

“I seem to recall a night cap was promised,” she turned to the captain and dragged him towards her while not allowing their lips to touch. Teasing him just enough to bring his interest back to her. “Find one, and I’ll be waiting,” she turned and ran towards what she assumed was the captains quarters and down the ladder to a small room. A small room that contained exactly what she needed it to, the treasure a captain keeps for themselves.

Stripping off her cloak, she turned back to her ladder just as he began to descend it.

“Making yourself comfortable, lass?”

She looked up at him with hooded eyes, trying to convince him that she was here for him. His hand shot out and dragged her body towards him, crushing them together, allowing her to feel his entire body. 

She tilted her head up, looked into his eyes for only a moment before pressing her lips to him.

Time stood still as they kissed, nothing mattered, just his lips on hers, the press of his chest on hers, his hand carding through her hair.

The next thing she knew the back of her legs were hitting the desk in the middle of the room, one of her hands fell back to catch herself and was met by an object. An object that would allow her to do what she came to do.

Without thinking about it, because she knew if she did she wouldn’t do it, she hit him over the head and watched him fall to the floor, unconscious.

She then went about stealing any object that could have any worth that she could sell on to debt collectors.

\-----------------------------------------------

It was either ridiculously early, or late, when she got back the next day. She pushed open the door, expecting to find her son sleeping in his bed. However what she found left her at a loss for words.

The pirate, the captain was sitting there playing with her son.

“Hello love,”

“Captain, what are you doing here?” my words were harsh, so harsh Henry looked up at me with his big brown eyes; curious as to what could make his mama so mad. Seeing it wasn’t him he went back to playing with his toys.

“Smee suggested that I would find you here, thought I’d surprise you and give you a chance to give my things back.” He carefully moved away from the boy, not wanting him to make a fuss.

“I don’t have them, I sold them, to debt collectors.” Honesty is the best policy, she thought. Hoping he would believe her, that he would leave them be and go back to his life.

“Ahh…” He looked like he understood, but he didn’t looked happy either. Instead of raising his voice, like a lesser man might have, he changed the topic. “I never caught a name love, tell me what it is and I’ll consider letting you and your son live,” The threat was no idle one, she didn’t need her ability to tell that.

“Emma, Emma Swan. Please don’t hurt him, do what you want to me, just don’t hurt him.” She wasn’t begging she told herself, she would never sink that low, but pleading, pleading was on her level.

“I’ll tell you what love, you come with me, sail with me, get a chance to earn back the money you stole and we’ll call it even. Your son can come too, he can be my cabin boy,” his offer left her completely bewildered.

“You’ll let us live? Why?” She had no reason to trust him, so she wouldn’t start now.

“It’s been a while since I had a challenge. And I love a challenge!”


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future!AU

She had to admit, Killian made the best father. He always looked after Liam, agreeing that she could go back to work and he would look after during the long hours of the day. Even at night, when they were both home, he would always go to his son.

So it shouldn’t have surprised her when she went into her room one morning and found both of them sleeping on the bed, Killian curled protectively around their little son and Liam, once again peacefully asleep. It shouldn’t have gripped her heart the way it did, squeezed it in the most delightful way but it did.

Her son and her husband were the greatest gifts she could have ever received. Something she still wasn’t quite sure she deserved yet there they were. The man who would follow her where ever she went, through time. She recalled that time fondly. The time she could finally see how much the pirate cared for her, how much he wanted to be a part of her life.

She looked at her son, the one who was so very much his father’s son. While it took Emma ages to calm him, Killian could simply hold him and he would stop crying.  
Killian had been so excited when she told him that she was pregnant, had lifted her up and spun her round and round. All through the pregnancy had showered her with gifts, caring for her more than she thought any one ever could.

“Emma?” he whispered, his eyes cracking open and blinking in the bright sunlight.

“Shh, Killian, Liam just dozed off,” she said back as quietly as she could. Her smile unrestrained as she pulled back the blankets behind him and slipped in. Her arm curved around his waist and she embraced the warmth of him and her son.

“Why did you get up?” he asked, in the same quiet tone.

“I wasn’t feeling well, but everything is alright now,” she pulled the arm closer to her, pulled it around her waist settled it over her stomach.

“Emma?” his voice croaked as he turned his head and his bright blue eyes looked at her, full of question. She smiled at him, feeling his warmth and love surrounding her. She was safe, she was loved, she was home.

She wondered whether the baby that grew inside her now would have his eyes, or perhaps be more like her this time.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern!AU

He was dancing with a petite blonde when he saw her, gold hair, mischevious eyes and lips pulling into a sinful smile. He knew it was her. She was finally here.

He made eye contact with Jefferson and made the signal they devised which meant they had found someone else. Jefferson smoothly cut in and claimed the blonde with the cheeky smile that, in her drunken state, meant that she didn’t mind Killian slipping away.

He spied her again through the crowd, her perfectly curved body incased in a short, tight black leather dress and heels that caused him to want to shift in his pants. As he moved closer, his eyes traced the chiselled lines of her body and he could see a curvy brunette next to her, dancing just as energetically.

He turned his head back to the bar and saw Victor leaning against the bar, scouting for someone. As he needed him, Killian caught his eye and made a motion towards the brunette. And Victor, being the slick bastard that he was, quickly manoeuvred her away and left the blonde all on her own.

Killian slipped behind her before anyone else could, curving himself to her back. He had a moment of panic where he thought she might push him away, but instead her hand came around and cupped his head and brought it down to her neck and made her hips undulate against his.

“You took your time,” her words struck him to his core. She remembered.

They danced together, pushing their bodies together until his lips sealed themselves on hers. Someone mumbled let’s get out of here, he would never know.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They lay next to each other, completely sated, breathing in big gulps of air. 

“I have a confession to make,” he was almost panting the words but not quite.

“Most people do,” she drew away from him, both physically and emotionally.

“I’ve been going to that club, every week for two months after I saw you that first time.” He chuckled and she joined in. More at ease than before, leaning back against him.

“I thought you were going to tell me you are a serial killer,”

“No, that’s my opening line for the fifth date,” he smirked at her.

She rolled towards him, her arm slipping around his waist and her head on his shoulder.

“I have a confession too,” she spoke in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

“Go ahead,” he kissed the top of her head affectionately

“I can only go out once a month. My friend, Ruby and I take turns choosing where to go. She choose last time, I choose this time. I hoped you’d be there,”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And that’s how I started dating the love of my life and how I ended up here, giving a speech at our engagement party,”


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cursed!Killian!AU

He was reclined in other cell when she woke up, just watching her sleep. His dark hair mussed and stubble across his jaw, gave him a dishevelled look, paired with dark wash jeans, a white button shirt that had the collar undone and a dark red vest.

“You make the most adorable little snort type sounds in your sleep, did you know that?”

“Who the hell are you?” she demanded. Sitting up a from the half bed and glaring at the stranger who was that weird to watch someone sleep.

“Killian Jones, at your service,” he had a lilting accent, that under different circumstances, she would have found attractive.

She contemplated in silence. How did she end up here? Why was she in here? And how long would the sheriff be? Plus, what was this ‘Jones’ persons problem? 

Just as she started to piece together the memories from the night before, the man spoke up again. “It’s customary to offer your name in return when a stranger’s is given,”

“Is that so?” she found her eyebrows raising and her arms crossing in front of her.

“Yes, love, it is,” his eyebrows too rose, and then he moved so he was sticking his arms through the bars in the cell so that he was closer to her.

“Not your love,” she reclined back in her bed, trying to get away from him a little. A bit more space couldn’t hurt she thought.

“Not yet,” the smirk that pulled at his lips was more than sinful, it made him look wicked, immoral. But all in a good way, a way that screamed shove me up against a wall and have your way with me.

“Behave, Killian,” the sheriff’s voice rang clear across the room to where they were both in their cells.

“Can’t help myself, mate,” Jones joked back, extracting himself from the gaps in the cell and moving to the door.

“What are you even doing in there? And where’s Leroy?” the sheriff demanded, all business, so unlike the handsome (Handsome? No! Bad, Emma, no thoughts like that, thank you!) stranger.

“I sent him home, told him to behave,” he took a step out of the cell. Emma hadn’t even realised that it was open.

“Yeah, but why are you in there?” the sheriff lifted his brow with his question, truly curious as to what his friend was trying to pull.

Killian smirked at both of them, and swaggered out of the cell and down the hall.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Look, I’m sure you’re a nice person, but I’m not interested. I’m only in town so I can make sure that Henry is being taken care of.” She was standing at the end of his table, staring down at him. Anger came off her in waves.

“Sorry, love, wasn’t me. But if you want to take a night off that and … relax? Just let me know,” he gestured towards the mug of hot chocolate in her hands, the one with whipped cream and cinnamon. His eyebrow raised and his eyes on her lips.

“You’re a pig,” she shook her head and walked away from him.

“Probably am,” he called towards her back, his lips pulling into an even bigger smirk.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Look, I’ve had a long day, could you just not?” she was sitting on a park bench, looking out over the lake that was in the center of the town.

“I know love, Graham told me everything. I had to man the station after I’d worked the night shift, not a good day.” He basically collapsed into the seat next to me, exhausted, bags under his eyes and dark shadows too. He was slumped and his head was almost touching her shoulder.

“Wait, you work at the station?” she turned to him slightly, her brow crinkling as she looked him up and down. He was in similar clothes to the last couple of times when she saw him. However this time, she could see the badge attached to his belt.

“Why else would I spend all my time there?” even his voice sounded tired as he questioned her.

“Because Graham arrests you a lot and you became friends,” her tone was one that a smartass would have used, but she was too tired to back it up by being properly by being smug.

“Close, I then became a deputy,” his lips pulled into a smile, a genuine one.

They fell into a comfortable silence, the nature surrounding them made the noises instead. Ducks in the distance, leaves rustling in the gentle breeze. All was at peace, a moment of perfection. It felt right to feel it with him. Just sitting in silence, leaning on another after a long day. She knew barely a thing about him, yet in this moment she knew.

“I don’t want to trust you, but I do,” she said it just loud enough for him to hear, loud enough for the truth of it to be acknowledged.

“I know,”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jones, what do you know about Ashley Boyd?” She was leaning forward over his desk, the tiniest bit of cleavage showing, her hair curled around her face. 

“Half a Cinderella story waiting to happen, but her prince got her pregnant and then abandoned her. Why?” Killian didn’t even glance up, he just replied as if it was common knowledge. Being a small town, it probably was.

“Gold wants me to find her,” she told him.

Killian froze where he was, looking up from the report on his desk to peer into her eyes. His whole conveying a message to hers. 

“I wouldn’t trust him. Seriously love, don’t,”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jones, don’t go down there, it’s still unstable,” she tried to convince him to stay above the ground, that way they would have a better chance to find and rescue Henry. Yet, she understood the need to go into the dark, to see if her son and Dr Hopper were there.

“I’m fine love,” his accent wasn’t as strong over the radio, but his voice was just as annoying as ever Emma surmised.

“It could collapse any second,” she couldn’t be worried about anyone other than Henry at the moment and at the rate he was going, Jones was determined to send her to an early grave.

“All the more reason to find your son,” his logic won out, but still… a part of her knew he would be more use above ground.

“You can’t help if your knocked out, or worse dead!” she growled down the radio to him.

“Worried about me love?” he teased back, trying to get a rise out of her.

“Jones, get off the line unless it’s important!” Graham’s voice cut over her response, not that she’d quite had one yet, but she had been getting there.

“Emma declaring her love for me is important ma-” the earth beneath their feet moved and whatever Killian had been saying was cut off.

“Jones?” Emma tried to get a response. A shred of panic started in her heart and found its way through the rest of her body. “Jones, can you hear me? Are you alright?” the longer the wait, the more anxious she got.

“Killian, what happened?” Graham tried, his eyes found hers from over at the fire truck.

“More of the mine has collapsed. We’re alive, but the deputy is hurt, bad.” One of the fireman’s voice cut through the air, the radio making it a little garbled but still understandable.

“Graham!” Emma was running towards him before she knew what she was doing. 

“We’ll get them out, all of them,” He gripped her shoulders, holding her tight, giving her the reassurance she needed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Doctor, please tell me, in plain words, what’s wrong with him?” she was standing in front of the doctor, intimidating as she could with her shorter stature. Concern was still laced in her eyes.

“He has swelling in his brain, we’ve done our best to relieve the pressure but it’s up to him when he wakes up… if he wakes up,”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t feel anything, it’s like I’ve got no heart! My best friend is in a coma and I don’t feel anything about that,” Graham was almost shaking her, trying to get his point across. She was scared of him in that moment, wanting to flee, to get away from him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’re the sheriff now, Miss Swan. Mr Humbert is gone and Mr Jones’s chances of recovery are dissipating day by day.” Emma was standing in the middle of the station, Mr Gold was beside her, whispering those words to her. Words that at that moment felt like poison, enveloping her.

“Don’t say that!” she turned away from him, and looked into Graham’s office.

His old office.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I don’t know what to do Killian, all the evidence points towards Mary Margaret but it can’t be her. I wish you could be here, I wish you could help me,” she sat on the edge of his bed. Talking to him had become therapeutic, telling him her worries, her dreams. She almost took his hand in hers, but that was too familiar, too much like people who actually knew each other would do.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Every person in this town is mad, all of them. Apparently August, you know the stranger I told you about, is Pinocchio! Pinocchio! God, Killian, do you know how much I could use a break? How much I want to take you up on your offer to ‘relax’? And now you’re not even here! Not really!” She was pacing around his room, ranting as she went, her hands waving in the air. She turned to him for the last part, trying to beseech him into talking.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I have to go Killian, I’m sorry. All I’m doing here is hurting Henry and I can’t keep doing that. He needs what’s best for him and that isn’t me. I’m sorry to leave you,” she could feel the tears pulling in her eyes. Without any warning, she felt herself lean forward and place a gentle kiss on his forehead. Like what a mother would do to her sleeping child.

She heard one of the machines beep strangely, out of time to the normal beeping. The number on a heart machine picked up, from the low forty to around sixty. Not wanting to change her mind, she started to walk out of the room. At the door she froze and whispered on last word.

“Goodbye,”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What is that?” the deep purple smoke cloud was coming towards them, quickly.

“Magic,” a voice came from the door. A voice she hadn’t heard in a long while, she spun on her heel to face him.

“Killian?” her voice betrayed what she was feeling. The one where her heart had been gripped in a vice by him. 

“Hello, love,” he leant heavily against the door frame; a drip ran from his arm to a bag. He looked more dishevelled tha the first time she had seen him, his hair a mess and the dressing gown he wore was obviously borrowed.

“No one told me you were awake.” She wanted to go to him, but Henry clutched her arm, reminding her where she was and what was happening.

“It’s only when the curse broke, but I was here the whole time. I could hear you talking to me, felt you kiss me,” he answered, not distracted at all by the purple cloud rushing towards them. His focus on first her eyes, then her lips.

“Now is not the time Killian,”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You know, I think you and I need to talk,” he was standing between her and the crowd of people, the one’s all bustling to see her.

“Killian…” she trailed off, she wanted to tell him that she didn’t have the time but the words got stuck in her throat as she looked into his deep blue eyes.

“No, now Swan. You and I need to discuss something important.” He was stubborn, before she could get her bearings, his hand had grasped her wrist and her was pulling her towards one of the side rooms. Somewhere they could be alone.

“What? What is so important that it couldn’t wait?” She pulled away from him, anger taking the place of exhaustion. She simply wanted all of this to be over, for things to be normal.

“What’s important is, that there are forces beyond even my control and if I die without having at least kissed you, Emma Swan, that would be my biggest regret.” As he spoke, he moved in closer to her, so that there was barely a hairbreadth separating them. His eyes bore into her, as if he were trying to memorise everything little thing about her.

“Why does it sound like you’re saying goodbye to me?” her whole body language changed, from pissed off to vulnerable in a less than two seconds. She couldn’t lose someone else, not after everyone else she had lost. She wouldn’t lose him.

“Because I am,”

His hand flew to the back of her neck and as his lips swooped down to hers, his hand tilted her head so that it was easy to make them meet. Her hands went to his shoulders in a feeble attempt to push him away. But his other hand gripped her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, removing any traces of her resistance and allowing her to feel the magnetic push and pull of his lips on hers.

Suddenly both his hands were around her head, not allowing her to escape his questing lips. As she became more involved she could feel his hands move, on more to the back of her head to bury itself in her curls, the other down to her waist to pull her body more against his own.

He tugged her upper lip towards him, using that momentum to capture her head in the way he wanted it and allowed him more depth. But she pulled away from him.

“Why are you saying goodbye to me? Why, Killian?” she ordered him to tell her. Staring into his captivating eyes and not finding what she wanted.

“Because of me dearie, because he knew I would kill him before he can do the same to me,” Gold’s voice came from the door way as he stepped through it. He looked more menacing then should have been possible.

“No,” she put her body in front of his, defending him against Gold.

“Emma, sweetheart, move, I won’t let you get hurt for me.” Killian tried to move her out of the way, but the effort he had just exerted had taken its toll. It made him weak now, too weak to push her away.

“No Killian, I won’t move. He’s not going to hurt you.” She didn’t turn, just pushed her back against his chest, defending, covering most of his body with her own.

“What I needed you for is over dearie, I don’t mind killing you now,” His voice was more sinister than she had ever heard it before. She gasped as she realised she was now dealing with Rumplestiltskin and she gasped again as she felt a pain in her chest. She looked down…

His hand was buried in her chest. There was a hand in her chest, gripping her heart, clasped around it. “You should have run. Didn’t anyone ever tell you? Love is weakness,” and with that he tried to remove his hand. Only the heart, her heart, wouldn’t move. No matter how he pulled it wouldn’t budge.

“No, it’s strength,” Emma’s voice was clear in the quiet room and with a gush of magic, Gold was sent flying back to crash into a wall.

“Emma, love, are you alright?” Killian was clutching at her, holding her tight. Doing a visual check of what she already knew to be true. She was fine.

“I’m fine,” she promised and when she looked at him. She knew the words that had spilt out of her mouth only moments ago were true. She loved him, she loved Killian Jones.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Please Killian, tell me who you are?” Henry was sitting opposite them, using the puppy dog eyes to try and get his way. Killian, however, was immune to them.

“I told you lad, you’ll have to guess. But I’ll give you a hint, in this world, you’ll both love and hate me,” he smirked, as his arm went around Emma, both affirming her presence there and dragging her closer to him.

Henry left their little booth to go and sulk at the counter. Emma snuggled deeper into Killian’s side.

“You know, one day you’re going to have to tell him you’re both Peter Pan and Captain Hook.”


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover!AU - Firefly

Some days she regretted joining his crew, the jobs he took were sketchy, the pay was scarce and then there was Killian. Then she’d remember what life was like on the rock they had been on, the lack of food and sometimes water, the looming threat of Henry’s grandfather, especially after Regina for killed by Reavers.

Days like today, were the former. 

“Emma, if we don’t get to Mal soon, there won’t be anything to ring back,” Zoë’s voice came over the radio that was pinned to her shoulder.

Emma depressed the button. “Give me a minute Zoë, Killian’s being a pain and not letting me blow the door.”

“You might hurt the cap, which is the opposite of what we’re trying to do.” He called back, his head still half in the conduit.

“Yeah, while you’ve got your head buried, I’m having to cover your ass, rather than getting the captain.” She growled, checking the hallway behind them, making sure no stray men could come and up and hurt them. 

“So, you’re watching my ass?” his cheeky reply was muffled as he stuck his body further into the conduit. He also waggled his ass a little, which Emma had to admit was a nice ass.

“Jones!” She covered her guilt by making herself sound annoyed with him. 

“Got it,” he declared in triumph, she could almost feel it.

The door slid open and revealed a very pissed off looking guard. Emma had to react on instinct, trying to lash out at the vulnerable areas of him. He, however, was quicker and had back handed her before she could land a hit.

She lay dazed on the ground, she could hear a scuffle breaking out. Her head hurt and she wanted to get up but the dizziness overtook her, making her feel like she was going to throw up. A shot rang out through the hall way and a body hit the ground, hard. Panic raced through her, her breathing became out of control, big gasps coming into her body that didn’t seem to fill her lungs.

Half expecting to see the guard standing over her, instead Killian was reaching down to help her up. She tried to reach up and take it, however as she did the hand itself seemed to multiply into three and she tried to grasp the wrong hand, twice.

“Emma, let me help you,” one of his hands grabbed her forearm and pulled her up towards him. She didn’t know he was strong enough to do that.

The world was still spinning, but one of his arms was around her waist and his hand cupping her head checking her injury.

“You’re hurt, we need to get you back to Serenity. Doc’ll need to patch up your head.” He spoke softly, almost as if he knew she had a headache.

“What about Mal?” her voice sounded different to her ears, as though she’d been drinking. 

“The other’s found him, we’re all heading back to the ship.” Her eyes closed, almost by themselves. She tried to keep them open but found she could only focus on his blue eyes.

“Let’s go, no point standing around here.” She gestured behind her and went to turn around but found herself even more dizzy, and almost fell over.

“Can you walk?” he was gripping her tighter.

“I don’t know, there are three of you at the moment.” She was honest, she had to be. She was likely to fall or hit something.

His hand moved away from her hand and in a flurry of movement, she was lifted into his arms. Bridal style.

“Give me your gun,” she asked, she knew she could ward off any stray men.

“You won’t be able to shot anything,” he was frowning, all of them were.

“Yeah, but I’ll scare them off,” she pulled a pained smile and took the gun out of his hand.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You have a concussion,” Simon was standing next to her bed, he had just given her a once over and some meds.

“Really, doc? You think?” her head was pounding and she used that for an excuse for her sarcasm. The doctor was just doing his job.

“You’ll be fine, I’ve piled you up with meds, you’ll just need to sleep for a few hours to get over it,” Simon spoke as if she hadn’t made her comments and quickly turned and left. Sheppard Book was perched on the end of her bunk, smiling softly at her.

“How’s Henry?” she was worried about her son, she was always worried about her son.

“He’s with River and Kaylee,” Emma had to smile, River and Henry got along well, even with River’s problem.

“Good, he can’t know about this,” he couldn’t, he would worry and she didn’t need to worry him. He had only just started to forget about the way things were before.

“I’ll see to it your boy doesn’t know,” The Sheppard seemed to understand her need to keep her son safe, no matter the cost. He patted her foot through the blanket and left. 

“Thanks Sheppard.” She tried to call after him, but the need to sleep seemed to overpower her completely and she lost consciousness.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Henry, can you get the blue protein packet from storage?” Emma asked, wanting him out of the room so she could begin to enact her plan to ensnare herself a pirate.

“Sure thing, Mum,” Henry smiled sweetly at her, and she knew he would use the opportunity to sneak off and find River and play one of their games together.

“How’s the head Swan?” Killian spoke from the other side of the counter. He was mixing one of the other protein packets together so they could have some nice for the crew’s sit down meal in a few hours. She watched the muscles in his arms worked as he carefully mixed and made sure nothing left the bowl.

“I have a tough head, Ma you used to claim it was made of rocks,” she smiled at the old joke. Her ma was gone now, but she could still make her smile.

“My brother said the same,” he had a sad smile on his face as he talked.

“You never talk about him,” she blurted out. She couldn’t help it, the only reason she even knew he had a brother was because Mal had revealed it last time he had got stinking drunk.

“I don’t plan to start now,” his reply was curt and almost hurt her feelings. However before she could come up with some smart comment and change the tone of their conversation, she focused herself back on her plan.

“After dinner you and I are going to play a game,” she said as Henry came crashing back into the room with River on his tail, both of them laughing at antic or other.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I found this,” she held up a bottle of rum, a half smile pulling at her lips. She was reclined on the couch, and she gestured for him to join her. He did, reluctantly.

“How much did that send you back?” he pulled a bit of a face at what the price would have been.

“Too much. I thought you might like some,” she admitted, then tried to entice him into joining her. After all this was part of her plan.

“I’ve never been one to turn down a drink,” his eyebrows waggled a bit at her, but she pretended not to be offended by that.

She filled the two shot glasses in front of her, and pushed one in his direction. He took it without a thought and knocked it back. It revealed the long line of his neck and the bob of his Adam’s apple, making her thighs clench.

Perhaps having a few shots before he showed up had been a bad idea.

“Are we celebrating something?” he queried curiously, clearly wandering at her changed demeanour. God, I hope I don’t give up the game before we start. 

“A job well done,” she covered quickly, filling up his glass again so he wouldn’t notice the lie.

“I’ll cheers to that.” He picked up his glass again and carefully chinked it with hers before they both downed their shot. After a moment he started to speak again. “You said something about a game earlier, let’s have some fun,”

“We’ll start with Flip, Sip or Strip,” she smiled at him, the alcohol she had already consumed making her feel more relaxed and able to enjoy this, the chase.

“I don’t know that one,” he confessed as he reached for the bottle and refilled their glasses again.

“It’s simple, we use this coin,” she pulled a coin out of her cleavage, his eyes widened a little bit. “We flip it and as it’s in the air we call either heads or tails, if you’re right nothing happens, if you’re wrong you either take something off or take a shot,”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say that you were trying to get me drunk, which is normally my move,” he shuffled in closer to her, so their thighs were almost touching, but not quite.

“Well, let’s play,”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was standing in the middle of the kitchen, standing only in her singlet and some panties, trying to decide the best place to hide on Serenity. Somewhere Jones wouldn’t look. She looked at him, sitting there in his briefs. She almost got distracted by his muscles, when she remembered what she would have to surrender if he caught her. He was already at fifteen out of thirty and she needed a place to hide.

His bunk.

She went in the opposite direction, and managed to double back so that he couldn’t cheat and listen to the sound of her footsteps.

She climbed the ladder and jumped into his room, looking around the area. His bunk was ridiculously neat and there weren’t really any good places to hide. But she was a little sleepy, and his bed looked mighty comfortable.

She felt like Goldilocks sleeping in someone else’s bed, but she really wanted to lie down.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked into his room, completely sick of trying to find the cheeky, beautiful blonde Emma. He had searched the entire ship, from top to bottom, hoping to find the inebriated woman and reap the reward of finding her. Something of his choice, he had decided the moment she offered.

A kiss. Just the once, just to know so he could stop thinking about it, stop obsessing about it, her. He knew was in love with her, her and her fantastic son.

And there she was, in his bed. In only her underwear, in his bed.

It was all his fantasies come true.

“Emma?” he spoke softly, both hoping to wake her and for her to stay asleep. He gently nudged her shoulder.

“Not yet, I need five more minutes,” she tried to shake him off and roll over but she had somehow managed to have the sheets tangled between her legs, leaving her top half open to viewing.

“Swan, as beautiful as you look in my bed, I need it back. Don’t you have your own bed?” he could see that her eyes were half open and that she was smiling a little.

“Yours smells better, like you,” she snuggled deeper into his pillow, putting her nose right to it and making an obvious display of smelling it.

“Are you still drunk?” he asked, softly still trying to get her to leave.

“No!” she replied a little too quickly for it to be the truth.

“Emma, sweetheart, you should go,” he pulled her up from the bed and got her standing on her own two feet. Still only dressed in her underwear. A lacy black set that he didn’t know that she owned, not that he knew what kind of underwear she wore.

“But you won, you need your reward.” Her voice was childlike and he wanted to bang his head against something. He was in no mood to deal with a child, not when all he wanted her to do was leave his bunk so that he could wank to his heart’s content.

“I’ll get it another time love,” he directed her towards the door and started to help her walk that way.

“What do you want?” She turned on her heel and all but demanded.

Without meaning to he had started a staring contest, which he lost miserably when she bit her lip.

“A kiss, I would have wanted a kiss,” he confessed, silently pleading with God that she would not laugh at him.

“Please, you couldn’t handle it,” she teased, the full on flirt mode he had only seen a couple of times. She stepped into his space and he didn’t know how to react to that but to challenge him back.

“Perhaps you’re the one who couldn’t handle it.”

She stared into his eyes, and he could feel his tongue dart out to moisten his lips. Her eyes followed the action and he knew he had her hooked.

Very slowly, giving her every opportunity to step away from him and leave, he leant forward, one of his hands moved to cradle the back of her head and the other flew to her waist. She shuffled closer to him, her eyes drifting closed as she waited for him to make his move.

When his lips touched hers, he could swear fireworks lit up behind his eyes. Her lips felt perfect, soft and warm. His hand twisted in her hair, pulling her closer to him and her hand flew to his shoulder, squeezing it, testing it.

They broke only for a second, a second she had to pull away, instead she pushed him back so he hit the wall behind him. A wicked smirk on her lips, which he brought back to his own before she could speak at all.

Her hips pushed against him and rubbed his growing hardness. Before he could think about it, he grabbed her ass and lifted her up. Her legs went around his waist and he knew she could feel his cock against her. He kept her close as he walked towards his bed and sat down on it. Her tongue came out of her mouth and traced the line in his lips, begging them to allow her entrance.

They continued like that for a good while, getting into the rhythm of each other. When her hand cupped him through his briefs though, he pulled away.

“Emma, we shouldn’t. We’re both drunk and I don’t want you to regret this.” He stood up and started to pace around his room.

“Killian, I got you drunk, I’m meant to be the one taking advantage of you. Why do you think I planned all this?” she lying on his bed, in a semi seductive pose and he wanted to turn and not look at her as she spoke but he couldn’t.

“You planned it all?” she sat up on the bed as he knelt down between her open legs.

“Of course, you back birth,” she shook her head at him, a beautiful teasing smile gracing her features

“Be careful who you are calling back birth love, or we might have to start bringing up sordid pasts and you wouldn’t like that.” He teased her, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes and fixing a curl on her shoulder.

“Stop talking and make love to me, Killian,” and she pulled him into a kiss.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Divergence!AU

He was standing at the bottom of the beanstalk debating his options. As far as he could see he had three; one, run, two, find Cora and apologise and pray that she would take him back, three, find Emma and the others and … he didn’t know, convince her to let him join them, or steal back the compass. Make that four options. Two of them involved following and finding Emma.

Even though it was dark, he could still clearly see the trail that they had left, years of living in Neverland had its perks. They didn’t even bother to cover their tracks. He followed them back towards the old encampment.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you sure you did the right thing? Leaving Hook behind?” Snow White was questioning Emma, he could see them from his hiding spot. 

“We couldn’t trust him, we couldn’t take the risk that he’d betray us. Henry needs us,” she looked like she did regret it. But he wasn’t quite sure of her sincerity.

“Emma, are you sure?” Aurora tried to make her confirm.

“I—uh, no I’m not,” Emma stuttered. She moved slowly to take a seat on the closest log, which brought her very close to him.

“I’m glad to hear that,” He stepped out of his spot and grabbed her, putting his knife to her throat.

“Hook,” they all declared and tried to move to get their weapons. But he pressed the blade closer Emma’s throat. And all of them froze. 

“Hello love,” he whispered into Emma’s ear, almost seductively.

“How did you-” she began, but he cut her off.

“Nu-uh, lass, you and I are going to take a walk,” he spoke louder than before, letting all the others hear them. “But first, your mother is going to tie up Aurora, Mulan and then you are going to tie your mother up,”

Snow White did as Hook demanded, the knife almost cutting into her neck. The other two were muttering to each other, clearly sorting out a plan. They were silenced by a quick word from Snow White. Emma then tied up her mother, without a fuss, making it clear that she was leaving her mother a way out.

He went and checked the knots, keeping Emma in his line of sight. Deciding that he didn’t want them to escape, he added another know on top of all of them, one that they (hopefully) wouldn’t know how to undo. He thought about binding Emma’s wrists together, but decided against it. It would be more of a challenge if her wrists were untied.

“Come along, princess,” he pulled her along with him.

They walked in silence to the closest stream, he wanted to demand why she had left him, but he had patience. He didn’t get to be three hundred years old for nothing.

“Aren’t you going to demand why I left you behind?” she asked quietly, clearly trying to play into his hands as her captor.

“I think I figured it out, after all one look at your face conveys it,” he smirked at her, not spitefully just the smirk he used most of the time.

“My face?” she looked confused, cocking her head slightly and frowning slightly.

“Yes, love, you clearly have been hurt before, and it’s written all over your face, even now.” He told the complete truth.

“It is not!” She yelled out loudly, but froze as she realised how loudly she protested.

He raised his eyebrow at her, it was obvious to both of them she was lying. She sat down on the log, clearly exhausted after the long stressful days they had had.

“We have two options love, as I see it, either we help each other go back to Storybrooke together, or I take the compass and go and find Cora and leave you and your friends here to rot.” He peered into her eyes, trying to read her facial expressions. Also invading her personal space.

“You’re giving me a choice?” She didn’t move away from him, she too tried to guess what his play was. Both were measuring the other up. 

“Yes, but only if you tell me the truth,” he was in the power this time, and they both knew it.

“If I lie?” she cocked her head and he had the urge to brush her hair away from him.

“You die,” 

“That’s cheerful,” she chuckled uneasily.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are we sure we can trust him?” Aurora had dropped back to talk to Emma, slowing her pace.

“He brought us the bean and he warned us about the zombies. If he was with Cora, he wouldn’t have done that,” Emma confessed, knowing she could trust, knowing she shouldn’t have left him at the top of the beanstalk.

“I suppose so,” Aurora gave a half smile, a sad one. “I think he may care for you,”

“Aurora!” She growled, half the group looked back at the both of them.

“It’s true, it’s the most obvious thing in the world,” she sped up her walk to talk with Mulan again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You should go, before something bad happens,” Aurora and Mulan were standing by the lake, saying their goodbyes. Emma spoke over whatever they were talking about and gestured for them to leave.

“It’s too late for that,” Cora’s voice came from the other side of the lake.

“Cora!” Mary Margaret spoke out. A hush fell over the entire lake.

“Well Captain, I suppose I should have expected your betrayal,” Cora spoke only to Hook, glaring at him.

“Got a better offer,” He smirked at Cora, quite gleefully.

“Yes, well, your chance to gone to Storybrooke is gone,” Emma made eye contact with him and gave him a little nod that he returned.

“You’re wrong, we’re going back,” Mary-Margaret called back.

“Oh no, dear, you’re really not,” Cora waved her hand and they all found themselves unable to move, Emma twitched her hand, “I’m going to bring back something my daughter always wanted,” she goes to put her hand in Mary-Margaret’s chest but instead found it buried in Emma’s because she had leapt through the spell and pushed her out of the way.

“You foolish girl, don’t you know, love is weakness.” Cora went to pull the heart and found it impossible. A look of panic came across her face and Emma realised something.

“No, it’s strength,” she proclaimed. A moment after she did a burst of magic exploded from her and knocked Cora back and out.

“Emma,” Mary-Margaret came rushing over and checked her chest.

“I’m fine,” she made eye contact with Hook over Mary-Margaret’s shoulder, he needed the confirmation she was okay and what Aurora said earlier she knew to be true.

“Let’s go home,”

With the compass around her neck, Emma grabbed her mother’s and Hook’s hand, she jumped into the portal.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You,” Gold’s voice accused the second they stepped out of the well.

“No, don’t,” Emma put herself between Gold and Hook, protecting him with her body.

“Did he tell you why he was here, why he came here?” Gold demanded from her, pointing his cane at her. She felt threatened but that didn’t stop her, she had just faced the Queen of Hearts.

“Yes,” Emma remembered what she had read online about diffusing a situation with a hostile subject, keeping your answers short and clear was one of the main points.

“Then you know why I have to do this,” He made a ball of fire appear in his hand and tried to threaten her with it.

“You will not hurt this man,” She was direct, she made good eye contact with him, still trying to keep him calm.

“I will do what I want,”

Gold tried to push past Emma with a rush of magic, instead it seemed to rebound off her and hit Gold in full force. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You saved me,” Killian was standing in the hallway near the bathroom in Granny’s diner.

“I did,” she smiled and nodded her head at him. 

“Why?” he stepped into her personal space, his hips coming first followed by his body.

“I trust you,” she smiled softly at him, almost drawing him into her.

“What am I going to do now?” he looked rather clueless. 

“I think I’m in need of a deputy, if you’re interested.” She tried to offer to him.

“I don’t know what that is,” he shook his head but gave that confused smile that he had when he had first seen a car.

“I’m going to need a roommate too,” she tried a different approach to show her interest.

“I don’t know what that means either,” he half chuckled at the statement.

“Shut up and kiss me,” she grabbed his collar pulled him towards her.


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freeform (Soulmates through the ages)

It was once said that humans used to have two heads, four arms and four legs, but the Gods, so scared of their power separated them so they would spend all their lives searching for their other halves.

It has also been said that there is a limited number of souls upon the earth and all humanity is, is being born over and over again to relive and try and find the meaning of life.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time he met her was in somewhere between the Stone Age and the Bronze Age, looking back its hard to tell. He was a chieftain of a little village and she was a warrior princess.

Her people should have decimated his, instead they found themselves talking to one another, debating a treaty. Something unheard of, but alas they did it. With one cost for him, he would stop being the tribe leader and start being her… concubine.

He was on the way to falling in love with her when a rival chieftain declared a war with her and she died, bleeding out, on some soil she didn’t even know she owned.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time he was a Roman senator and she a slave. He recognised her, he did not know where from, but he did. He bought her without a second thought, keeping her for his personal maid servant.

When the slaves rose up, she rose with them, even though he had always made sure to treat her fairly. She rose for those who weren’t.

A week after the rebellion, he found her body near his back gate. Her throat had been slit, her body raped and two young children lay near her in similar condition. It was shortly after that he went to war and never to return.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was a Nordic princess, a shield maiden, and he a ship builder. They didn’t meet until her father had ships commissioned by him and she was sent to check their progress. Nearly every opportunity after that she went to the shipyard, if only to see him. Her father accused her of having a lover, she told him the truth in that she only wanted a friend.

Her father sent him away on a raid, he never came back and she never got to tell him about his daughter.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were young, they played together in the fields together. Playing husband and wife with the other children. When they played were always in the same relationship.

They always wanted to marry, but her parents arranged a match with a blacksmith. She lived with him, trying to see him without making it look like she was having an affair with him.

When the Black Death hit, he became a body carrier, taking away the dead. He found her, lying on the bed next to her two year old son.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was abandoned on the steps of a monastery, and he was raised as a priest. Her mother was the local healer, (no one knew who her father was) and she became the healer after her. 

After she helped a particularly sick woman, the local villagers accused her of being a witch. He was called in to assist with her trial. He did all the tests, revealing she was no witch. The villagers didn’t believe him, accused him of being under her spell.

To survive they ran away together, he didn’t break his vows but they were very close. They found them after she stopped to help a sick family, she burnt at the stake and he was hung by the neck until death.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was born to a well off family in England, and became a lieutenant in the Royal Navy. After his brother was killed on a mission, he turned rogue, a full pirate.

His favourite port in the Caribbean, housed her. She worked at a tavern and every time he came into port they were inseparable.

One night, after she got particularly drunk one night, she didn’t realise they were shipping out early the next day. She woke up to the open seas and a deep set fear. Something was coming for them, she could tell. She begged him to run but he stayed.

They were caught, he killed when the ship was caught and she tried to plead the belly but it was proved otherwise and she was hung as a result.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was a convict, shipped over to New South Wales for her sentence. He was a lieutenant on the ship. She was nearly raped by the crew, only to be saved by him.

They both made it to this new land, this place of mystery. He built his house with his own two hands and when her sentence was complete, he married her.

Their house was small, they had no staff and he worked as a police officer. Their life was good, when she got pregnant, they were both ecstatic. 

She died in the birth, too much blood gushing out of her, causing her to lose her strength. The child survived her by only two days.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was a German soldier, in 1915, she was a French farmer. They met after she found him hiding in her families barn. 

She was going into to milk the cow when she saw the blood on the handle. He was hiding in one of the stalls, cowering against the wall. She didn’t yell or scream, like her father had taught her. Instead she tried to talk to him, feeling a strange connection to him.

She let him stay for a week, taking her own food and extra clothes to help him survive the cold nights.

He left, her father nearly discovered them. So she sent him on his way with her favourite necklace as a promise, one they could both understand even with the language barrier.

He came back a year later, just by chance. All that was left was the burnt down house, with some skeletons just inside the door. One was clutching a smaller one and he knew that it was her and their child.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was a nurse, in the final stages of her training, selected to go across to France and work in the trenches. He was a soldier she pulled out of a ditch, a bullet had gone through his hand.

Somehow she managed to fall in love with him, even with his constant whining and complaining. Neither did either of them expect to survive the war.

When they both came out of it, he proposed with a smirk. They both moved to New York, she was a nurse and he became a plumber. They lived conservatively and they were happy.

She gave him two children, a boy and a girl. Perfectly happy.

She was walking home after a late shift, she took a short cut and someone hit her from behind. She never opened her eyes again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was a writer, she had written about their past lives, exact details that no one could know. 

He read the book and remembered, knew that she had to.

He found her in the yellow pages. Simply went up and knocked on her door.

This time was different though. This time it was going to work. This time they would win.


End file.
